Gligirl: Origins
by Blue Bongo
Summary: The past can never be escaped. Latoya Parker knew that when she moved to Gaitham City. Now, as her past tries to catch up with her, the criminal element of the City may mean that she has to embrace that past and become Gligirl again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. A New City.

* * *

"Last stop, Gaitham City!!!"

Latoya Parker heard the driver call it, and almost instictively looked at her ticket. Even though she knew it was her destination.

"Here we are." She said to nobody in particular. "A new City for a new life."

She stood up from her seat, and realised that she was virtually alone on the vehicle.

"Lucky me." Latoya muttered, as she felt the Pokeball in her pocket containing her favourite Pokemon.

She felt down and patted it for reassurance.

"Don't worry, Gligar." She said. "We'll find somewhere to live. Start all over again."

Even though Gligar couldn't reply, she knew that the Flyscorpion Pokemon could hear her.

As she walked towards the front of the bus, she could hear the wind rustling through the air outside.

"Big and spooky." She remarked. "Just as I like it. Now, I really hope that Carla is going to show up."

Latoya came down the stairs and scanned the immediate area.

"Okay, Carla." She muttered. "Where the heck are you?"

There was nobody there, apart from a hobo sleeping under a newspaper.

"What a tremendous cliche." Latoya remarked. "I've been in this place less than five minutes, and I'm already wondering what next."

Since she was practically the only person on the bus, she didn't have to wait long for her luggage.

She started to head into the bus station, wondering where Carla was. Latoya took her cell phone out and started to go through her contacts list, looking for Carla.

"And, I don't seem to have her phone number with me." She said. "In fact, I seem to have deleted all of my phone numbers for some reason."

Latoya groaned.

"Must have rolled over on it when I was sleeping." She realised. "Damn the ineffective keypad lock."

"Latoya!!!!"

She instantly looked up and saw her old friend, Carla Evans heading towards her. She looked flustered.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late!!!" She gasped. "Traffic was murder."

Latoya smiled.

"Hey, don't worry." She said. "I'm sure you weren't hanging out in a bar somewhere trying to forget about me."

Carla's face changed slightly for a second, before reverting to normal.

"Of course not." She replied.

* * *

"I've got to confess." Carla remarked, as they got into her car. "I really didn't expect to hear from you again."

Latoya smiled.

"Hey, I needed a change of pace." She replied. "New place, new life. I mean Shinji City was great, but it was a goldfish bowl. Once you were inside, it was easy to believe the hype, and lose a sense of perspective."

"So, you came to Gaitham City?" Carla asked, incredulously. "Why?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Latoya replied.

Carla slid the keys in the ignition.

"What's right with it." She quipped. "Just.. don't go out on the streets after midnight."

"Why?"

"It's incredibly dangerous." Carla said. "All kinds of strange people live in this city. Some need saving. Some need stopping. But, everyone is unique."

As they started to pull out of the parking lot, Latoya looked around the area.

"Nobody looks dangerous around here." She remarked.

"Well, it is only 7:30." Carla said. "So, what do you want to do? Head back to my place and settle in?"

"Thanks for letting me stay with you until I can get a place of my own." Latoya replied. "I appreciate it."

Carla laughed.

"Hey, what are friends for?" She asked. "Even if we haven't seen each other much since college."

"We saw each other a few times." Latoya replied. "Just, living in two different regions. Me in Johto. You in Verger. It's not easy."

"I suppose." Carla said.

She then laughed.

"Hey, at least we aren't in love. That'd be even harder."

Latoya sighed.

"I thought I'd miss you." She said. "Now, I'm not so sure."

She saw Carla's face fall.

"I'm joking!!" Latoya exclaimed. "Jeez, lighten up!!"

* * *

"Nice place." Latoya remarked. "Cliche number two. A big spooky apartment building."

"Hey, it's only spooky on the outside." Carla retorted. "Inside, it's more.... depressing."

"I see." Latoya replied. "So, is it haunted, or is it just really pissed off to see me?"

"Both." Carla laughed. "You really look suspicious. Arriving in this place with no suitcase, no money..."

"I got money." Latoya said. "And a suitcase. Didn't you see me put it in the trunk?"

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?" Carla asked.

Latoya rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I was really happy to see you again that.."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Carla smiled. "But, what are you going to do?"

Latoya shook her head.

"I really don't have a clue." She said. "I mean, I can sell practically anything. All that time working for my Dad paid off."

"Funny." Carla replied. "I never figured you as working in Burger King."

She rolled her eyes.

"Only as a last resort." Latoya groaned. "And I was thinking more along the lines of....."

Carla popped the trunk.

"So, there is a suitcase." She said. "Boy, did I miss that?"

Latoya rolled her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind the couch." Carla remarked.

"Couch good." Latoya said. "At least it's not on the streets."

Carla suddenly stopped, causing her friend to give her a strange look.

* * *

"Good morning!!!" Carla said, brightly as she came into the room and flung the curtains open.

Latoya groaned, before burying her head in the pillow.

"Jeez, Carla!!!" She said. "It's 7:30 in the morning."

"Yeah, but I've got to get to work." Carla replied. "It's a bad old world, especially being a lawyer in this City. Someone's always ends up in jail, and they need defending."

Latoya rolled her eyes.

"So, you woke me up for no reason?" She said. "I feel pretty great knowing that."

Carla walked over and clapped her on the arm.

"Feel's great huh?" She said. "I'll see you tonight."

Carla walked out, leaving Latoya unable to get back to sleep.

She sat up, and headed towards her suitcase, still where she had left it.

Almost on instict, she opened it up and popped the secret compartment.

Latoya felt the fabric of her safety blanket in there, and was instantly reassured.

"I can't escape from you." She said, taking part of the costume out. It was her old mask, the upper face and ears of a Gligar.

"But, I only fetched you so the temptation wasn't there."

She threw the mask back in the trunk.

"I'm through being Gligirl."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Just the first of many, hopefully. Spare time work.**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. Under The Surface.

* * *

Something splashed up ahead, making the water ripple.

He felt it brush against his skin. Or what was left of it.

_Amazing how I can feel it, rushing through the cracks in what was human skin. My Skin!!!!_

His name had been Walter James, and he had been the best damn Croconaw wrestler in Gaitham City. Possibly in the whole of Verger.

And then they'd stopped him from doing it. Apparently it freaked little kids out, when they saw him.

Of course it would have been too hard to stop parents from bringing their kids to the zoo. So, he got the chop.

"Bastards!!" He hissed, as he looked over the surface of the water and saw the kids throwing chunks of meat into the water for the Croconaw that lived in the enclosure.

_Just a little closer!!!_

As one child peered over, Walter kicked his legs and forced himself from the water.

The little girl tried to scream, as he clamped his jaws around her throat and dragged her under the water.

She tried to struggle, as he dragged her through the water. Eventually, she gave up and he dragged her to the bottom of the moat.

He managed a small smile, as he started to rip the flesh from her.

The claret filling the water was already attracting all the Croconaw who treated them as their own.

_Well, since I do look like them..._

* * *

"And today at Gaitham Zoo, the Killer Croconaw was presumed to have struck again. Four year Maddie Kahn was snatched above the Croconaw enclosure. Police divers are in the process of searching the moat."

"That's terrible!!" Latoya remarked, as she put the wine glass down. "What kind of city is it, where a little girl can be snatched from the side of an enclosure without anyone seeing?"

"Gaitham." Carla replied, as she sat up and scratched her foot. "I told you there were some colourful characters here."

"I thought you meant a gang of singing hobos, or a collection of Thai prostitutes." Latoya replied. "Not blue skinned serial killers who kill people at the zoo."

"Hey, every city has them." Carla retorted. "You just don't hear of them."

"In Shinji City, the worst that could happen was you'd get mugged." Latoya quipped. "And then Gligarman would save you."

Carla smiled.

"I always thought Gligarman was cool." She said. "Always showing up, kicking the crap out of the bad guys and then leaving. You never thought that?"

Latoya shook her head.

"Never met him." She lied. "Or his freaky sidekick, Gligirl."

"Gligirl?" Carla asked. "I think I met her once. Funny though, I never saw you and her in the same place."

Latoya stiffened, before relaxing and shrugging.

"Coincidence." She said. "I guess I wasn't a superhero groupie like you. I was working in college, not chasing around someone who wore a cape."

Gligar had been perched on a chair across from them, and seemed to be very interested in the conversation.

"Gli?"

"What's up, Gligar?" Carla asked. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Gligar nodded, and started to glide over to where Latoya had left her suitcase.

"Gli Gli Gli!!!!!"

Latoya gave Gligar a stern look.

"I'm sure I just need to unpack, and Gligar's just reminding me of that." She said. "Right, Gligar?!!"

"Gli?" Gligar replied, sadly.

"Well, is there really that much point unpacking while I'm sleeping on your sofa?" Latoya asked.

Carla shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied. "But, I think you need to tell Gligar that."

Carla yawned.

"Actually, I think I'm going to hit the hay." She said. "I'm bushed."

She stood up, and started to head into her room.

As soon as she had shut the door, Gligar hopped onto her suitcase.

"Gligar!!!!"

Latoya shook her head.

"No." She said. "Forget about it. We're not getting involved."

Gligar started to tug at the suitcase with its claws.

"Okay then, fine." Latoya said, standing up. "We'll go take a look around. But, if we die, I'm blaming you."

* * *

"Sorry, it's closed until further notice." The bored looking officer said, as she jogged up.

"How come?" Latoya asked.

"All those tragic killings."

"Any idea when it might open again?" She pressed.

"You'd have to talk to the Commissioner about that."

Latoya sighed.

"I'll come back some other time then." She said. "Is there a way past here where I can sort of see the Pokemon from the outside, without actually going in?"

The officer nodded.

"Just cut around there, and... Wait a minute, you aren't from the press, are ya?"  
Latoya held up her hands.

"Swear on my family." She said. "I haven't got a camera or anything. Which you can see."

The officer looked at her.

Since it was early in the morning, she was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt and a sweatband around her forehead.

"I suppose so." He replied. "Now, you can cut around there, pass the small lake and you can see the Girafarig, Luxray and Donphan."

"Nice." Latoya said, flashing her best smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, ma'am."

She started to jog again, heading towards the directions given to her.

* * *

He heard footsteps approaching. Small vibrations on the surface, above the water.

"Dinners coming." He chuckled to himself, not caring how strange it sounded under the surface of the water.

_Who cares about unnatural!!! I'm about as unnatural as you can get._

He looked up through the water, his eyes had adapted long ago to be able to see through the murky patterns, and saw a brown haired girl looking down into the depths.

Since she wasn't running away screaming, he assumed that she couldn't see him.

Slowly kicking his legs, he started to propel himself towards the surface....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I know they aren't long chapters, but hey, I'm working on a schedule. Plus, since she isn't actually Gligirl at the moment, then there isn't much to be done.**

**Maybe I dropped the ball by having Killer Croconaw as the opening villain, but I digress. Maybe another villain will come in soon. Bwahaha.**

**Incidentally, if you want to send in villains for it, then feel free to do so.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. Hospital Revelations.

* * *

Latoya jumped backwards as something large and blue came crashing out of the water.

"Well, you're a handsome chap, aren't ya." She said sarcastically, as her attacker crashed onto the dirt.

He then got up quicker than she had anticipated, and thrashed his tail towards her...

_Wait a second, his tail?!!!!_

And she yelled in pain as the powerful appendage cracked into her leg. The rough skin instantly drew blood.

She looked up at the figure.

"Okay, now I'm going to kick your ass." She muttered, quickly judging her opponent...

And realising that that might be easier said than done. He.. She assumed that it was male.. was nearly seven foot tall with dark blue skin. The skin on his stomach was actually a cream colour, but with blue spots in places. He had a shock of red hair, above a face which had a very prominent jaw filled with several rotting teeth. That all looked very pointed. His eyes were small and beady, and looked to be a black colour. And he had a tail which had a pair of sharp looking red spikes on the end. Those spikes were dripping with her blood.

"You would dare!!!" He roared, in a dry raspy voice.

She suddenly realised that he looked like a giant Croconaw. Which meant that...

"You're the Killer Croconaw!!!" She said.

He opened his mouth into a wide toothy grin.

"I'm glad that you know of me." He replied. "But, time for you to be my eighth victim."

"That's not going to happen!!" Latoya said, shifting into a fighting stance, as well as reaching for Gligar's Pokeball.

He took a step forward...

"Gligar, go!!!!"

Latoya sent out her Gligar, who instantly streaked through the air towards Killer Croconaw.

The killer grinned, before spinning around and sending his tail crashing into the Fly Scorp Pokemon.

"Gliiiii!!!!" Gligar yelped, before spinning out of control and smashed into a rock.

"Nowhere to go!!!" Killer Croc grinned, with his horrible grin that showed off his teeth to perfect effect.

He started to advance.

From what she could remember about the Totodile evolution family, they were quick both in the water and on the land. So running would do no good.

Latoya took a deep breath and prepared to fight for her life.

* * *

First, she had to duck a vicious attack from one of Killer Croc's arms, before doubling her fist and landing a punch to the stomach.

Which did precisely nothing.

"Heh, that almost hurt." Killer Croc laughed, as he spun around trying to get her with his tail.

She rolled out of the way, gasping for breath. It had been a while since...

_No point dwelling on the past now, just survive and think about it later. That's if there is a later._

Latoya jumped up and tried to launch a kick towards the hulking Killer Croconaw..

Only for him to grab her ankle in a vice like grip.

She screamed in pain as he twisted it, sending her crashing to the ground. She groaned in agony, as her head crashed against a stone. Latoya felt blood run down the side of her face. Which if anything, seemed to encourage Killer Croconaw on.

"Pathetic." He roared, as he reached down and picked her up by the throat. His breath stank. "I bet you taste like..."

"Freeze!!!!!!"

Latoya managed to open her eyes just enough to see several police officers pointing handguns at Killer Croconaw. Their Growlithe's were all out as well, teeth bared in anger.

"Drop the girl and put your hands on your head." An Officer Jenny ordered through a megaphone. "Comply, or we will open fire!!"

Killer Croc leaned in close to her.

Latoya would never have admitted to anyone, but she was terrified. And he seemed to know it as well.

Her heart was beating faster than it had been for a while as she looked into his beady eyes.

"We'll do this some other time." He said, coldly, before spinning around and throwing her towards the Police.

Latoya started to black out as she crashed into the Officer Jenny.

"Open fire!!!!"

She heard the gunshots as her vision slowly went black, and that was all she could remember.

* * *

"She's awake!!!" Carla shouted, as Latoya slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She said, softly. "Oh wait, let me guess, I'm in the hospital."

Carla shook her head.

"Actually, this is heaven." She replied.

Latoya instantly went white.

"So.. So I'm dead?" Latoya asked, trembling.

Carla burst out laughing.

"No, you're not even close."

Her friend dropped her head back to the pillow.

"Don't do that!!" She said, angrily.

The door opened, and Officer Jenny walked in. She had a black eye.

"Aha." She said. "You're awake. So good to see you again."

"Again?" Latoya asked.

"I was at the lake." Officer Jenny replied. She then gestured to her eye. "That bastard threw you into me."

"Now, I remember." Latoya groaned. "I heard gunshots. Tell me you got him."

Jenny shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "We definetley hit him, but..."

She looked at Latoya closely.

"Why did you fight him?" Jenny asked.

Latoya shrugged.

"Seemed like the thing to do." She replied. "I didn't think I could outrun him."

"You are lucky that you aren't dead." Jenny told her. "The Doctor's words, not mine."

"Well, we all get lucky." Latoya said.

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" Carla repeated.

Latoya looked around at her hospital room.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked.

"Twisted ankle, mild concusion, lots of bruises." Jenny replied, looking at a file.

Latoya shook her head.

"I don't bruise easily." She replied.

_And I don't. I haven't ever since I became Gligirl._

"According to this you do." Jenny replied. "Anyway, I'll send an Officer up later, to get your statement on this Killer Croconaw."

She held out a hand.

"Your friend tells me you're new in Gaitham." She smiled. "I'm Jenny Gordon. And I think we'll probably see each other again in the near future."

Latoya shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Get well soon." Jenny said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Welcome home." Carla said, as Gligar flew over to greet her.

Latoya grinned, as she hopped in using her makeshift crutch.

"Feels like I've been away for years." She replied. "Not four days."

"How's the ankle?" Carla asked.

"Bit sore." Latoya replied, as she flopped onto the couch, wincing at her bruises. "I'll get over it."

Carla sat down next to her.

"While you were away." She said. "Gligar showed me what was in your suitcase."

Latoya stiffened.  
"Gligar!!!" She scolded.

"All that time." Carla said. "All those times you ran off during college, all those times you were never there. Why did you never tell me that you were Gligirl?"

Latoya sighed, as she scratched Gligar's ears.

"And is that the Gligar that Gligarman used?" Carla asked, excitedly.

She sighed again.

"Yes." She said. "My Dad sent him to Gaitham with me, so I wouldn't be lonely."

"This is awesome!!!!" Carla yelled, practically bouncing off the wall. "My best friend is a superhero."

"Was." Latoya replied. "I'm not a superhero anymore."

Carla's face fell.

"But why?" She asked, crestfallen.

Latoya looked at Gligar.

"Because.... I was sick of it." She said. "I was sick of the lying. Sick of the secrecy. I never wanted to be Gligirl in the first place. I only took up the mantel because my Dad couldn't keep the streets safe on his own in his old age."

"Wait, Mr. Parker was Gligarman?"

"Yes." Latoya confirmed. "He was Gligarman. He became Gligarman to try and sell merchandise through his toy shop. Then, he got into the whole running around fighting crime thing."

"So, you gave up being Gligirl?" Carla said, sadly.

Latoya nodded.

"I never wanted to be a superhero." She replied. "I just wanted to be normal."

Carla grinned.

"Define normal." She said. "There is no normality. Just some semblance of it."

* * *

"And the Killer Croc strikes again." The voice over the radio said. "He attacked a young woman near Gaitham Lake last night."

"Izmaster!!!!" His supervisor shouted. "Get back to work!!!"

Quentin Izmaster sighed, as he dumped the plastic cup in the bin.

"Crap coffee anyway." He muttered, as he headed back to his desk.

Martin Henderson leaned over, and looked Izmaster in the eye.

"What was it you needed to talk to the boss about?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering why the whole staff in R and D is being fired and replaced by an Alakazam that can type." Izmaster said.

Henderson shook his head.

"Profits." He replied. "It costs less to teach an Alakazam to type than it does to pay seventeen college grads minimum wage."

"You're kidding!!!" Izmaster said. "But what about....?"

"I'm sorry." Henderson replied.

"But three of my friends work in R and D!!!!" Izmaster protested.

"It's final." Henderson said, firmly.

As his supervisor strode away, Izmaster was slowly forming the vestibules of an idea deep in his mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And so, Latoya gets beaten up by Killer Croc, and somebody gets wronged in the workplace. But what does that have to do with anything? More answers soon!!!!**

**There's a little hint in the name Quentin Izmaster.**

**And Carla finds out that Latoya was Gligirl.**

**As for villains, either Batman spoof villains are welcome, such as Killer Croconaw. Or brand new villains, as long as they have Pokemon characteristics.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. Midnight Raid.

* * *

"You can't do this!!!!" Izmaster screamed.

"Please stop screaming, Mr. Izmaster." Howard Scott asked, as he looked at his employee. "It will not make a difference."

"You can't fire me for having my opinion!!!!" Izmaster yelled, veins almost bursting from his forehead.

"I'm firing you because you tried to round up employees in the cafeteria to protest against the laying off of the R and D division." Scott replied, angrily. "Like we're going to run out of drones like you any time soon."

"I'll be back!!!" Izmaster said, furious.

"Don't come back and shoot the place up either." Scott remarked. "Because security has your picture."

Izmaster stormed out, angrier than he'd ever been before.

"This isn't over!!!" He yelled.

"When people say that." Scott replied. "It usually is."

His answer was the door getting slammed.

Izmaster was seething angrily, as he stormed down the corridor and into the elevator.

* * *

"So, what's your plan?" Alex asked, as he followed Izmaster through the fire door.

"I left this door open earlier." Izmaster replied. "So we could sneak in."

"And why are we going to do that?" Alex Pearce asked.

Izmaster grinned.

"We're going to try and nobble the Alakazam." He replied. "That way, we all get our jobs back because the Alakazam turns out to be useless.

"How do you work that out?" Alex asked.  
Izmaster gave him a strange look.

"Trust me." He said. "I've thought about this plan for all of eighteen seconds. And then I got bored."

"Look, Quentin." Alex said. "You're my old buddy and I'll follow you to the end. But, if we end up arrested, I'm blaming you."

Izmaster punched him on the arm.

"I love you too, buddy."

The two of them stayed silent, as they started to climb the stairs to the Research and Development Lab.

* * *

"And Killer Croc has killed again. This time, he killed an old woman who was walking her Growlithe past a sewer. He then ate the Growlithe for desert."

Carla looked at Latoya.

"You have to do something!!!" She urged.

"Like what?" Latoya replied. "They have the police for hunting down serial killers."

Carla sighed.

"But they can't stop him." She said. "Gligirl could."

Latoya shook her head.

"Well, if I see Gligirl around, I'll tell her that."

"Damn you!!!" Carla yelled. "Can you stop being so apathetic?"

Latoya groaned.

"What do you honestly want me to do?" She asked. "He beat the crap out of me when I faced him. Next time, I might get lucky again, and he might not kill me. Face it, I'm not dealing with amateurs here, I'm dealing with a psychopath who would probably rip my arms off and beat me to death if he sees me again."

Carla sighed, before reaching over and giving a bit of paper with a phone number on to her friend.

"Look." She said. "If you ever change your mind, and you need some training, call my friend, Walter, and he'll sort you out."

Latoya pocketed the paper.

"I'll keep it in mind." She remarked. "But, I'm not becoming Gligirl again, unless I absolutely have to."

"What would it take?" Carla asked.

Latoya shrugged.

"I hope I don't need to find out."

* * *

"And hook this cable up to the sleeping Alakazam." Izmaster said, as he took the electric cable and held it in front of the sleeping Psi Pokemon.

"So, you want me to hit the power when you give the command?" Alex asked.

Izmaster nodded, as he moved the cable closer.

"Now!!!!"

Alex hit the switch, and the electricity coursed through the cable.

The Alakazam heard this and instantly woke up.

"Oh crap." Izmaster yelled, as he swung the fizzing, sparking cable forward...

Only for the Alakazam to block it with a Psychic attack.

"No, you don't!!!!!!" Izmaster screamed, as he thrust forward with all his power.

The cable was too close to the Alakazam's head, and the Psi Pokemon roared in pain, as the electricity swept through its body.

Then Izmaster began to scream, as the Psychic slowly began to pull him closer to the Alakazam. He screamed even louder as his hand connected with the electricity ridden Psi Pokemon and he started to feel dizzy.

Alex instantly hit the power switch, and shut it off.

Izmaster and the Alakazam instantly dropped to the ground.

* * *

"Quentin!!!!" Alex yelled, as he charged over to his friend. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't moving, and his eyes were closed.

Alex instantly tried to remember CPR, as he struggled to revive his friend.

As he finished pumping oxygen into his lungs, Izmaster's eyes snapped open.

"Quentin!!" Alex said, standing back, before realising that his eyes were glowing with purple energy. "What's with you?"

"Absolutely nothing, my permanent social companion." Izmaster replied. "It's splendiferous to observe that you are completely and utterly unharmed."

He then raised his arms. Alex felt his throat tighten, and his body rise from the ground.

"That is truly and utterly a tragedy for me to behold, and I genuinely feel regret at doing this."

Alex felt himself float towards the window.

"No!!!" He tried to yell.

"Quiet, companion." Quentin said. "I'll make sure that they give you a burial worthy of the Pokemon Kings themselves when they scrape your damaged corpse from the pavement in the morning hours."

Alex could only scream, as he crashed through the window and plummeted to his death.

Izmaster felt nothing, as he reached up and stretched his arms out, turning the CCTV camera to molten plastic.

"Hmm." He muttered, stroking his chin. "I need a beard."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Hmm, possibly the most evil and demented line in the history of evil and demented lines. And Izmaster is sort of based on the Riddler, but not quite a direct one. The origin is slightly similar to the birth of the Riddler in Batman Forever. It's not the best movie ever, but I like that one.**

**And what might it take for Latoya to become Gligirl again? That might help. A telepathic super intelligent villain who speaks like a dictionary.**

**Poor Alex.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to review. Character suggestions are welcome.**

**And yes, there will be Taillow later on. But much later on. Not yet.**

**And got a couple of good suggestions for the Poison Ivy type villain. The one I came up with was just too obvious. Poison Ivysaur.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. Extreme Prejudice.

* * *

Latoya spun around and hit the punching bag with the heel of her foot.

"That's good." Carla remarked, as she watched. "But, if you want to get back into shape for being Gligirl..."

"I'm not trying to get back into shape for becoming Gligirl again." Latoya snapped. "I'm just limbering up in case I get attacked by Killer Croconaw again."

"Potatoe, potahto." Carla replied. "Come on, you have to..."

"I'm not." Latoya said, flat out refusing.

She picked a cloth up, and rubbed her face.

In doing so, she noticed the bit of paper that Carla had given her.

"Who actually is this guy?" She asked, holding it up.

"Walter?" Carla replied. "He's an... expert on how to defend yourself, and give it back in spades."

"Is that his official title?" Latoya asked, pulling her black hair out of the ponytail.

"No." Carla said. "But, I'll take you by there in the morning, if you want."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

There was something about Izmaster, as he finished applying the blond dye to his hair, and styling it into the shape of Alakazam ears. He had already put in the contacts, and made sure that they were in properly.

"That is much more convenient and interesting for people to observe when they encounter me upon the paving facilities." Izmaster remarked to himself, as he looked around.

He had gone into the local store and stolen a fake beard earlier and was in the process of dying that blond as well. It had been trimmed to resemble the beard of an Alakazam.

"I needed to get the asthetic look, just if only to differentiate how unsimilar I am to everyone else now."

With a quick focus from his mind, he managed to draw the glue and the beard towards him.

"And with a quick moment of magical properties, I can now go about reflecting my true appearance."

Izmaster looked at his dingy little apartment.

"But, a genius of my stature surely cannot live like this at this discernible moment, because my intellect demands that I don't. I need a window that I can look out of, and feel that I have made my mark on this crappy little City."

Izmaster stroked his chin.

"It would appear that I require some sort of moniker so that people will realise who I am, and treat me with respect. The name Quentin Izmaster would not do that, so the only option for me is to become someone else. A secret identity, that nobody else knows. A life of crime, while I use my ill gotten gains to drag myself to the top of the corporate ladder."

He ran through names in his mind.

"Abracadabra, no. Telekin, no. Spoonbasher, no. Ali Kazam, no. Hold on, Kazam."

He repeated the name aloud.

"Kazam sounds perfect."

Izmaster picked up a spoon, and started to head out.

* * *

"Walter." Carla called, as she and Latoya walked into the small building. "Are you here?"

"You'd think in a city where the crime is so high, he'd lock his doors." Latoya remarked, dryly.

She felt something behind her, and spun around...

To see a surprisingly short man in his early fifties stood watching them.

"Welcome." He said, as he ran a hand through rapidly greying hair. "How may I help you."

"Hello, Walter." Carla replied, turning around.

"Carla!!!" Walter exclaimed. "You owe me money!!!"

"No, I don't."

"No, you don't." Walter said, his eyes twinkling with jest. "It's another Carla who does, but I was just testing you."

He looked at Latoya.

"A friend of yours?"

"Walter, this is Latoya Parker." Carla explained. "She recently moved here, and was attacked a few days ago by a creep. She was wanting to improve her defensive technique."

Walter shook his head.

"I cannot help." He replied. "I only work with those who are willing to use their technique for something greater."

Latoya looked at Carla.

"Are you putting him up to this?" She asked.

Carla shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Do you want me to help you?" Walter asked. "Because, if you do not use what I teach, then what is the point. And I'm not talking about using what I teach to pick fights in bars or movie theatres. I teach two courses. Defence and offense. Defence is the one for self defence. Offense is for when you wish to learn the way of the warrior."

He leaned in close to Latoya.

"Are you willing to learn the ways of the warrior?"

"Just defence to start with." Latoya replied, before making a point of looking at Carla. "I don't intend to use this unless I have to."

Carla made a face at her.

"When can we start?" Latoya asked.

"I don't have anything for another four hours." Walter replied. "We can start now, if you have the money. I charge reasonable hourly rates. Ten dollars an hour."

Latoya instantly reached for her purse, and looked through it. She was short, as usual.

"Can I come back in half an hour with some money, and a change of clothes?"

Walter nodded.

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

"Okay then." Walter said, as he looked at Latoya. "Show me what you have, so I know what I have to work with."

"You want me to come at you?" Latoya asked. She had changed into a pair of purple sweatpants and a white t-shirt for this, as well as tying her hair back in a ponytail.

Walter nodded.

"Now, hit me." He said. "If you can."

Latoya shifted into a fighting stance.

"I see that you are not averse to a little occasional violence."

"Only when I have to." Latoya replied, as she moved forward and sent a kick crashing towards Walter...

Only for him to block with his forearm.

"Impressive strike." Walter remarked. "But, ultimately slow and cumbersome."

He moved forward, and struck with two lightning fast punches. One to her side, and the other to her thigh.

Latoya yelped, as she crashed to the ground.

"It's not about the strong attack, or the fast attack." Walter said, offering her a hand back up. "It's about the right attack."

Latoya managed to get up, feeling the effects of the attacks.

"I see." She said.

Walter struck a fighting stance.

"Now, before you can attack, you must defend." He intoned. "Defence is the first form of attack. Block your opponents attacks, and you can counter with a devastating strike that will stop them. As I just demonstrated."

Walter launched a flurry of punches towards Latoya. She managed to block two of them, before taking a whack in the jaw.

"Speed is also important." Walter remarked.

* * *

As the minutes passed, and the punches were exchanged, Latoya began to understand what Walter was trying to teach her.

"You are a fast learner." Walter commented, as he barely avoided a counter attack. "Most students don't..."

She landed a punch on his mouth, cutting him off in mid sentence.

"Sorry!!" Latoya exclaimed.

Walter stood up.

"Not a problem." He replied. "I am impressed that only after an hour and a quarter, you are able to land a hit. It takes most students four hours to land one punch."

He then grinned.

"Of course, you punched me in the mouth. An effective method of shutting someone up, but not the most efficient way of stopping an attack."

Walter made a series of gestures as he rattled through a list.

"For the maximum efficiency in your punches, you need to aim for the following area."

He pointed to his throat.

"The throat. Be it man or woman you are punching, this is probably one of the most vulnerable areas. Apply enough power, and you could end up suffocating your opponent. There is a sweet spot that will result in them being knocked clean out, with no permanent damage. An inch to either the left or the right, and the target will end up severely hurt. If you apply enough pressure in a punch to the throat, even a two hundred pound football player will go down in a heap."

He then gestured to his nose, which looked like it had been broken at least twice.

"The nose." Walter explained. "Is not one of the particularly vulnerable zones, but... If you punch someone in it, then it will affect both their performance and vision. Possibly something to consider."

Walter went through the various zones, explaining how best to exploit them. The kneecap, the solar plexus and the genital area.

"Well, I think that you have had enough for one day." Walter remarked, as Latoya mopped her brow with a towel. "Most useful for you, I hope."

She nodded.

"Thank you, Master Walter."

He grinned.

"No need to call me that." Walter replied. "But, I am willing to continue teaching you."

* * *

Izmaster walked into the bank, and looked around. He saw a teller talking on the public telephone, and decided that this was the opportunity.

He walked over, as the teller was hanging up.

"What can I do for..?"

Izmaster lifted his shirt up to show that he had a handgun within reach.

"Take me to the vault now!!!"

The teller, too shocked to do anything but comply, started to lead him through the building. Towards the money.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Another chapter up.**

**Just to point it out. I'm doing the Kazam and Killer Croconaw story in one fic, and then I'm going to have another one for all the villain of the day ideas. This is more the story of how she becomes Gligirl again, rather than what she does once she does become Gligirl.**

**But other than that, thanks for the reviews, and the ideas. I did get a great website for ideas for what the villains might look like, so... Thanks.**

**Many thanks to my dearly departed step dad for telling me that a punch in the throat is an effective attack. Missing you man.**

**Just thanks for everything. **

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six. Hostage.

* * *

"You aren't going to get away with this!!" The teller said angrily, as he lead the criminal to the bank vault. "And how do you plan on getting it open? It's three feet of solid met... Urgh!!!"

Kazam hit him with the butt of his gun.

"With the power of positive thinking, anything can happen." He laughed, as he tucked the gun back in the waistband of the brown pants he was wearing.

Kazam then turned around and focused on the huge metal door leading to the bank vault.

"Abracadabra!!!" He muttered, raising both hands.

At first nothing happened. Then, slowly and gradually the metal began to rip and pull away from the wall.

He had to coax it off every second of the way, but eventually the huge metal door was ripped from its hinges, leaving a gaping hole in the wall leading to the vault.

"And I am the most awesomest of the awesome!!" Kazam exclaimed, as he skipped inside. "Money, money money, must be funny. It's a rich mans world."

* * *

He came out a few minutes later, having crammed his pockets full of dollar bills, while stuffing as many more as possible into a huge sack with a dollar sign on it.

"Most convenient that they keep these things laid around." Kazam muttered, as he headed up the stairs back into the main area.

"Freeeze!!!!!"

Kazam came out to find three security guards blocking his exit, weapons trained on him.

"Drop the money, put your hands on your head and get to the ground."

Kazam snickered.

"Are you willing to use those pop guns?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Open fire!!!!!"

He raised one hand instantly, and reached out with his Psychic powers.

As the triggers were pulled, Kazam managed to stop the bullets in middair.

"No way!!!" Someone yelled. "He's the One!!"

Kazam rolled his eyes, before sending the hot pieces of metal crashing in the direction of the moron who had said it. There was a yelp.

"Keep firing!!!!!"

He reached deep into the delves of his mind, and used Reflect to block them.

"Holy shit, what is that thing!!!!"

"Is that guy even human."

Kazam was slightly hurt by the comments.

"I think you'll find I'm very much human." He said, as he raised his free hand and sent the guards crashing into each other with a burst of Psychic energy.

He adjusted the weight of the money bag on his shoulder and ran outside.

"If only I could Teleport."

* * *

As he came out onto the streets, he heard sirens in the distance.

"And the boys in blue are going to be here soon." He realised. "I need an escape plan."

Kazam looked up, and saw a bus going by.

"Sometimes, life smiles down on you!!!" He exclaimed, as he jumped on board.

* * *

Carla was just dozing off, when a strange looking man with his hair styled into the shape of an Alakazam's ears, wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of brown pants, as well as an Alakazam beard sat down next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, as he dropped his sack and tried to push it under the seat.

"No." Carla started to say, but she was cutoff as he looked out of the window, frantically scanning the area.

"What did you do, just rob the bank?" Carla said, sarcastically, as she dropped back to sleep.

She was rudely awoken what seemed like seconds later, but judging by the scenes outside the window, must have been at least five miles away from where they were earlier, to the brakes of the bus screeching to a halt.

"What the..?" She started to say, before realising that she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"This is the Gaitham City Police Department." An Officer Jenny said through a megaphone. "Come out with your hands up!!!"

The Alakazam man stuck his head out of the window.

"Come any closer and I start shooting hostages."

Carla suddenly realised what must be happening.

"Oh crap!!" She muttered, as she looked out of the window to see television cameras filming the event. There was a police roadblock blocking the way of the bus a few meters away.

She instantly started to wave both arms at the TV camera, before being whacked across the temple by the demented lunatic who she had had the misfortune to sit next to on the bus.

* * *

"Gli!!!!!" Gligar exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'm in the shower!!!" Latoya yelled, slightly irritated with the Fang Scorp Pokemon.

Gligar continued to call from the other room, causing her to sigh as she switched the hot water off and reached for a towel.

She wrapped it around her body, before heading out to see what Gligar was yelling about.

"Oh shit!!!" She exclaimed, seeing that Gligar had switched on the TV.

"These are scenes from Grand Treecko Street, as a robber known only as the Kazam has taken a bus full of people hostage. There was shocking scenes earlier, as a hostage waved at the camera, only to be beaten mercilessly by this psychopath. We are now going to show the footage."

Latoya watched it.

"Oh bloody hell, Carla." She muttered, as Gligar floated over to where her suitcase was, and started to bang on it with a claw.

"I can't leave her to that." Latoya said, as she looked at Gligar. "But... Oh screw it. Gligar, let's get ready for action."

Gligar cheered, before launching itself into the air for a flip.

She sighed.

"You really have done it this time." Latoya muttered, as she pulled the costume out of her case.

* * *

"What do you want?!!" Officer Jenny Gordon yelled through her megaphone.

"I want you to open the nearest sewer!!!" Kazam yelled.

* * *

She tied the cable to the post on the edge of the building, and looked down.

"This is really high up." Latoya muttered, as she pulled her mask further over her face. She could see through the special plexiglass eyes.

"Oh well." She said, looking up and seeing Gligar floating on the wind. "No time like the present."

She checked her costume. The purple body suit still fit her well, the wings attached to her forearms and lower back were still carefully conditioned, while the claws were still lined with steel for maximum damage. The mask helped keep her identity secret, revealing only her lower face, keeping her eyes cast in shadows.

Latoya took a deep breath, and jumped.

As she fell, she flared the wings, trapping air in them. As that happened, she slowed down keeping her relatively safe. Or as safe as you can be, jumping off a five hundred foot building.

Gligar glided over and grabbed her to try and help her float over the police barricade.

"Good, Gligar." She said. "Just a little further and..."

* * *

The fact that a woman dressed as a Gligar was floating over a police barricade wasn't being unnoticed on the ground.

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?"

"No, it's a fricking Gligar!!!"

* * *

Gligar started to lose its grip, but quickly regained it.

"Oh crap." Latoya muttered, as the steel cable started to stretch. "Time to detach, and...."

She removed the cable from her belt and let the winds do the rest.

Gligar tried to help guide her towards the bus.

* * *

"You aren't going to get away with this!!!" Someone yelled.

Kazam smirked.

"I already have." He replied.

"Wait, what's that?"

There was a huge crash behind him. Kazam turned and saw a strangely dressed woman crouched in the aisle of the bus.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She looked up, a mask hiding her features.

"I'm Gligirl." She replied. "And you're toast!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Official writing time. 46 minutes.**

**So, she's back.**

**The plan is to have one more villain in here, and it's a good one. A really good one, but not from the world of Batman. It is from another superhero's list of enemies, but... If I told you it was one of Spiderman's main enemies, would it make a difference. And he appeared in the third movie?**

**Thanks for the reivews!!!!**

**So, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven. Showdown.

* * *

"Right!!!" Kazam replied, backing away. "And I'm going to kill you."

He raised the gun and fired several times.

Latoya grunted, as the bullets hit her in the stomach.

She dropped to the ground, and lay spread eagled.

"No!!!" Carla yelled.

Kazam spun around and hit her with the butt of his gun.

She yelped again, as the metal crunched into her nose.

Kazam drew the weapon back..

Only for a hand to clamp down on his shoulder.

"Play nice." Gligirl said, as she slammed one of her fists into his face.

Kazam instantly felt his nose break, and he screamed in pain.

Another fist smashed into his stomach winding him, before his legs were swept out from underneath him.

"An eye for an eye." Latoya said, as she picked him up by the throat. "You're going..."

Kazam's eyes started to glow with a red light.

"I think not, my dear." He replied, as her grip loosened on his throat and she was forced backwards slightly.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"I am afraid that you are about to feel the full force of my staggeringly powerful mind." Kazam mocked, as he sent her crashing through the windshield.

Gligirl landed in a heap in front of the police barricade.

"Stop!!!!" Gordon shouted. "You are...."

Gligirl jumped up, and crashed back through the windshield.

"Damnit!!!" Gordon exclaimed. "Does anyone in this City take the police seriously anymore?"

* * *

"That was just plain unfair." Gligirl laughed, as she rolled aside to evade another Psychic attack.

"Yeah, life is incredibly harsh on those that deserve it." Kazam replied, sending a seat crashing into her with Telekinesis.

"Tell that to the guy who'll be raping you in the showers." Gligirl retorted, as she retracted her fists into the Gligar claws. "Metal Claw!!!"

She swung the claws, and sent a shock wave crashing towards Kazam, knocking him backwards.

Gligirl then sprung forward, and launched a kick at him. Kazam barely blocked it with both arms.

He then completely missed the punch that crashed into his throat.

Kazam dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

"And that's the end of that chapter." Latoya said, as everyone on the bus burst into applause.

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent." Gordon said, as she escorted Kazam off the bus. "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

Kazam smirked.

"Then, maybe I should apologise." He replied.

"Is that a confession?"

He shook his head, as he used the power of his mind to send her crashing away. Almost simultaneously, a drain cover popped up a few feet away. He instantly dived for it and managed to wriggle down.

"I'll get him." Gligirl shouted.

"No!!!" Jenny Gordon yelled. "Let him go."

Gligirl sighed, before walking over and offering Gordon a hand.

"Thanks." Gordon replied. "Who are you?"

Latoya smirked.

"You know who I am." She replied. "I'm your friendly neighbourhood Gligirl."

"Well, I am sure that you know vigilant acts are illegal." Gordon said, taking a pair of handcuffs out.

"Yeah." Gligirl replied. "But, there's just one little thing."

She withdrew her Gligrapple and fired towards the nearest building.

"I gotta run."

She offered a mock salute, as she was accelerating through the air.

Gordon managed a small smile, as she returned the salute.

* * *

Kazam staggered through the sewers, wondering which way was which.

"If only I had a map of the sewers." He said. "That would be a way of much more convenience."

He reached out with his mind, looking for an exit.

"Huh?"

Kazam could sense something large nearby.

"What is that?"

Intrigued, he started to head in the direction of it.

* * *

"Thanks." Carla replied, as she finished putting the plaster on her face.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Latoya asked, as she finished putting her costume away.

"So, are you staying that way?"

Latoya shook her head.

"I keep telling you, it was a one time deal. I saw you in trouble, and..."

"Thanks again." Carla said, sincerely. "I really appreciate it."

She smiled.

"But, how did you survive getting shot?"

Latoya smiled.

"My costume is outfitted with kevlar." She replied. "I'll be badly bruised in the morning, but I'll survive."

"Hey, you want to go for a pizza tonight?"

Latoya nodded.

"Sure, why not." She replied. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?!!!" The creature demanded.

"I am sorry to inconvenience you." Kazam replied, as he tried to force the creature's fingers from around his throat. "But, I seem to be a little turned around in here and it is most disconcerting."

The creature snapped his tail in anger.

"Are you taking the piss?"

"Assuredly not." Kazam replied. "I was detained by the local authorities, and had to escape down here. I lost my big sack of money and everything."

The creatures eyes lit up.

"Money?" He asked.

He took his hands off Kazam's throat.

"Name's Walter James, although some call me Killer Croconaw. And I think we can make an arrangement."

Kazam smiled.

"And what would that be?"

* * *

Carla had stepped outside of Ranieri's Pizza to have a cigarette, when she saw something in the sky. Then, it crashed into Gaitham City Park.

"Huh?"

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she saw the entrance to the park, and headed over.

* * *

The meteorite started to smoke, as it stood in its crater.

However, the smoke wasn't the only thing leaving escaping the alien rock.

A strange red liquid escape from the pores in the rock and landed on the ground.

A Ditto looked over at it.

"Ditto?"

The small pink Transform Pokemon crawled over, and touched the strange liquid.

It then went into convulsions as the liquid absorbed into its skin, creating red veins across its body.

"Diii!!!" It gasped, before its eyes also glowed with a red light.

"Deotto!!!!!"

"Hello!!!"

It heard a shout, before stiffening.

A shape came over, presumably one of the humans that inhabited this planet.

It bent down, and looked at it.

"Wow, you look sick." She said, extending her arms. "Here, maybe I should get you to the Pokemon Centre."

She reached out and picked it up.

The instant it touched her skin, it started to feel the connection. As it extended out over her body, Carla's eyes started to glow red.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Yes, we do hybrids.**

**So, Kazam and Killer Croconaw meet, Latoya kicks Kazam's ass and everythings good, apart from what's happening to Carla.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and don't forget to review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight. Symbiote Surprise.

* * *

Carla blinked, wondering what had come over her suddenly.

"Where did that Ditto go?" She wondered, as she wiped her hands on her jeans. Carla looked around, trying to see a sign of the sick looking Transform Pokemon.

"Ditto!!" She called, looking under a nearby bush.

Nothing.

"Ditto!!"

She heard a footstep behind her.

"Aww, did you lose your Pokemon."

Carla turned around, and saw a scruffy looking man stood behind her, a drunken grin on his face.

"I can help you find it. But, what could you do for me in exchange?"

Carla took an instinctive step back.

"I don't need your help." She replied.

He leered at her, and she could tell that there was probably only one thing on his mind.

"And you might want to cool your jets." Carla said, remembering what Walter had taught her.

She then walked forward, holding out her arm.

"So, just turn around and go home."

He glared at her.

"I have no home." He replied, an empty look of despair in his eyes. "Is that an invitation for me to come and live with you."

He staggered forward, and Carla put her arm out to stop him from falling flat on his face...

Only for her arm to turn into a mass of powerful red and purple tentacles that reached out towards him.

He recoiled, but kept coming.

"I like a girl who does tricks."

Despite her misgivings, she held her tentacled arm out to stop him...

But they seemed to have a mind of their own, as they reached for him.

She heard the screams, as they wrapped around his throat, she could feel them become slippery with blood, she could feel his heart slow down as the pressure on his neck increased.

Carla then felt the body become still.

As she loosened the grip around its neck, the body dropped to the floor and remained there.

"What have I done?" She asked, feeling the tears run down her cheeks.

She hadn't wanted to kill. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Carla dropped to her knees next to the body.

"I'm so sorry!!!" She shouted, knowing that she hadn't been in complete control of her actions.

_But you did want him to leave you alone!!!_

She heard the voice in her head.

"Who said that?" She asked, scared out of her wits.

_"Would you like to see? Just close your eyes, and let me free!!!_

Carla wasn't convinced by the voice, but her curiosity, the same curiosity that had drawn her here was overcoming her common sense.

She reluctantly closed her eyes...

And didn't see the strange red creature cover her body. Her skin was covered by the thick red skin that somewhat resembled the rubbery features of a Ditto. Her arms became thick and muscular, and her face was replaced with that of a creature many humans didn't believe existed. A circular face with a pair of conical ears, and the top of its head was pointed. A thin red line ran down the middle of the green part of her face.

As the creature stood up, it scanned the memories of its host, looking for information.

"I am Carla Evans." It said, using her voice. "I am a human."

It looked down at the body of the human that it had disposed off.

"Wonder what the local food tastes like." It said, still getting used to having a voice. The creature extended its body outwards, feeling the elastic skin of the Ditto reach out...

And engulf the dead human. It felt a sense of fulfillment as the remaining nutrients inside his body were absorbed into its system, making it feel stronger.

It had come from the outreaches of space, as did most of its kind. But, it had mutated with a nearby creature. Scanning the memories of its host, revealed it to be a Pokemon called a Ditto.

But, in its heart, the creature knew that it was neither human, nor Ditto.

It was Deoxys.

* * *

Latoya picked at the remnants of her pizza, wondering where Carla had got to.

"Must be one hell of a cigarette." She muttered, biting down on a piece of crust.

She looked around, wondering if Carla had gone home without telling her, when she saw someone at the counter.

He was at least six feet tall, and had dark skin. He was bald, and wore a casual black suit.

"Sorry." He said. "But, she didn't show up, and I was wondering if she'd been in for work today."

The cashier shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jattles." He replied. "But, Heather didn't show up for work today."

There was a clear look of sadness on the man called Jattles' face.

"Oh." He said, losing the smile and the demeanour he'd had a few seconds earlier.

Latoya could see that he really was hurting.

"I was all ready to give her the big question as well." He said. "Damn!!"

She watched him head to the door, and vanish through it.

After waiting another few minutes, she put a few bills down to pay for the meal, and picked her coat up.

"Was it good?" The waiter asked.

She managed a brief smile.

"Yeah." She replied. "It was... excellent."

He grinned.

"If my friend comes back in." Carla said. "Tell her I've gone to look for her."

The waiter nodded.

"Ah, okay. For you, I do anything."

She smiled.

"Thank you.." She said, reading his name tag. "Silvio."

* * *

The creature made its way through the strange terrain, hearing from its host memories that it was in a place called Gaitham City.

Although the name meant nothing to the alien inside it, it meant a great deal to the host. This Carla Evans, who was now a part of it. A place of familiarity, and if not safety, something quite similar. A sense of comfort.

Suddenly, it sensed something nearby. Something warm and.. Alive.

Licking its lips, it started to head towards the smell.

Moving with speed and swiftness, it soon smelled something else. Something the host recognised as a substance known as cheese.

Now, the host's saliva glands were watering.

It ignored her desires, instead going for the smell of the living creature.

As it waited in the shadows, it saw a large human being striding around a small area tapping on a small object in its hands.

The lips were getting licked again, as it roared in delight, before crashing into view aiming for the human.

Without a warning, the human was crashed out on his back, screaming in terror.

Latoya heard a roar, and then a scream.

"Oh for fu..." She started to say. "What the hell now?"

She listened for the sound, hearing another scream.

Latoya made up her mind, and headed in the direction of the voice.

* * *

"What the... What the hell are you?!!" The human screamed, as it tried to absorb him into its body.

"Put him down, and I won't hurt you."

It dropped the blithering idiot, and turned around to see another human stood behind it.

There was something about her. Something in the hosts memories.

"What is it about this City?" Latoya asked. "You're the third freak I've encountered in the last five days."

It stood up, and roared.

"Scary." She commented, before charging forward.

Latoya flexed the muscles in her legs, before jumping into the air, using the lid of a bin to propel herself, and sending one of her feet crashing into its head.

The creature let out a roar of pain, before instantly collapsing.

It's host yelled in pain.

It ignored her, and jumped back up.

She launched a flurry of punches into its abdomen. It wondered if she knew that she wasn't hurting it. They were like an insignificant bite of an insect upon a large creature.

"My turn!!" It said.

She paused, almost as if she recognised the voice.

The hesitation gave it just long enough to reach out and grab her with the elasticated part of its body. She started to struggle and scream as she was absorbed into its system.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Another cliff hanger.**

**And this villain would appear to be the worst of the lot.**

**Poor Carla, she really gets a raw deal. I'm either going to go one of two ways at the end of the story. Carla is going to die, but the symbiote will live on. Or... She'll survive, but be permanently scarred by the symbiote, Ditto-Deoxys combo. Either way, it's set to become a major villain.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine. Triple Trouble.

* * *

Latoya struggled, wondering why the creature had spoken with Carla's voice.

As the thick rubbery skin of the creature started to feel like it was sucking the life out of her, the guy who she had been trying to help managed to get up and smash the headlights of a nearby car.

Latoya winced, as the alarm went off, the harsh sound piercing her ears..

_Great, I'm going to die, and I'm going to end up deaf as well._

However, she noticed that the creature seemed to be loosening its grip on her.

Forcing the last of her strength forward, she sent her fist crashing into the face of the creature, knocking it back.

Latoya looked over and saw that it was the dark skinned man from Ranieri's.

"Sir!!" She said, holding out her hand. "Come with me!!!"

He took the outstretched hand, and they started to run, leaving the creature trembling in the sound of the car alarm.

* * *

"That was weird." The man said, as they paused for breath.

Latoya shrugged.

"I've seen weirder." She commented. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Just shocked."

She held out a hand.

"I'm Latoya Parker." She said.

He shook it.

"Montel Jattles." He replied. "Doctor Montel Jattles."

They started to walk away.

"So, you should be the one asking me if I'm hurt?" Latoya smiled.

It wasn't the greatest pun in the world, but they both laughed anyway.

"I'm not a medical doctor." He replied. "I'm a doctor in paleontology, and I teach at the college from time to time."

"Ah." Latoya said. "But, you can see why I might think that."

"I get it all the time." Jattles replied. "So, what was that thing?"

She shook her head.

"No idea." She replied. "But, I intend to find out."

"Shouldn't you leave that to the police?"

Latoya snorted.

"Hi, Officer Jenny, we were attacked by a weird Ditto thing that tried to kill us, but stopped when it heard a car alarm." She said, sarcastically. "And that still doesn't explain how..."

She trailed off, wondering where Carla was.

"What?" Jattles asked.

Latoya shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "Well, nice to meet you, but I should get home."

"Likewise." Jattles replied. "It was nice to meet you, Latoya Parker."

* * *

"So, that's my plan." Killer Croconaw finished.

Kazam looked at him.

"It is a most diabolical and enlightened plan that is surely destined to work." He commented. "I am happy to join within this coalitical arrangement with you."

Killer Croconaw held out a clawed hand.

"Shake on it."

Kazam smirked, and extended his telepathic powers, using his mind to jerk Killer Croconaw's hand up and down.

"No fair." Killer Croconaw complained.

"So, since we're now partners." Kazam said. "What's the deal with the Croconaw appearance?"

Killer Croconaw sighed.

"I have a disease." He replied. "An untreatable disease that makes me look like this."

"Have you killed?"

Killer Croconaw swished his tail.

"Yes, several times." He said. "Does that upset you?"

Kazam shook his head.

"It encourages me a high amount that joining you in this unholy alliance is the correct thing to do."

"Brains and brawn?"

"Brains and brawn." Kazam repeated.

* * *

Latoya sat up all night, waiting and wondering if Carla was going to show up here.

_What if that creature killed her. If it killed her, then all bets are off. It's going down, and I don't care who gets hurt in exchange. It's not the superhero way, but needs must. If it killed Carla then it'll kill again..._

She heard the door open, and Carla staggered in.

"Carla?" Latoya asked. "Are you okay?"

She looked up.

"I'm.. I'm fine." She replied, looking exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes, and they looked bloodshot.

_If the eyes are the window to the soul...._

"Where were you?" Latoya asked. "You left the pizza place, and vanished."

Carla rubbed her eyes.

"I don't remember." She said. "I went outside for a cigarette, and saw something in the sky land in Gaitham Park."

She trailed off.

"That's all I remember apart from waking up in a dumpster."

Latoya smirked.

"That explains the smell." She said, going over to the door. "You fancy checking it out?"

Carla nodded.

"I would." She replied. "Let's go."

* * *

"So, I was stood here." Carla said, standing in the doorway of Ranieri's Pizza Place. "I was smoking, when I saw this thing land in Gaitham Park."

Latoya looked at the imposing outline of the area.

"So, let's go check it out." She said. "I take it you don't have to be at work today?"

Carla shook her head.

"Day off." She replied. "Maybe nothing happened, maybe I just went on a wild all night bender and woke up in the dumpster."

"You still have your underwear?" Latoya asked.

She nodded.

"I went to college with you. Anytime you did that, you always came back commando. Never could work that one out."

Carla smirked.

"Let's go." She said, changing the subject.

* * *

"Is that what you saw?" Latoya asked, seeing a strange rock festering in a small crater.

"It looks familiar." Carla said. "But, I can't say. Everything seems a blank."

Latoya reached out to touch the rock.

Something inside Carla's mind jangled, screaming at her not to let her touch it.

"Don't." Carla said, softly. "It might be..."

Police cars raced past, sirens blaring.

Carla clamped her hands over her ears, wondering why they seemed to want to split her skull with the sheer force of the sound.

"Are you okay?" Latoya asked, as she came over.

Carla nodded, vaguely aware that her ears seemed to be bleeding.

"Just go!!!!" She urged. "Go, go become Gligirl and save the day."

"I'm not leaving you here." Latoya argued. "And I'm not Gligirl anymore."

Carla stood up, feeling light headed.

"Just do it!!!!" She urged, before collapsing to her knees.

The sirens faded into the distance, instantly returning her to normal.

"I'm okay." Carla said. "Look."  
She twirled around.

"And, that many police cars can only mean that there's a huge amount of trouble." Carla argued. "So, people are going to die unless you help them."

"They may die even if I do help them." Latoya retorted.

"That's the chance you take." Carla said, sadly. "But, at least you could say that you did something."

Latoya thought about it.

"Okay." She said. "I'll go get changed."

As Latoya started to leave, Carla's eyes started to glow with the eerie red tinge.

"And soon, I will have a worthy opponent." She said, smirking.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**I'm thinking of a villain called the Black Persian. Not for this one, but for another one. Spot the gag.**

**So, Killer Croconaw and Kazam have teamed up, and Carla's possessed by an evil space virus. Sometimes life just really isn't fair.**

**Time for Gligirl to get suited and booted and go out and deliver an ass kicking.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Oh, and Jattles will make a few more appearances before the series in done and dusted. But will he be friend or foe? Only time will tell.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten. Breaking The Bank.

* * *

"Are you ready, Gligar?" Latoya asked, as she pulled the mask over her face.

"Gli!!!!" Gligar nodded, as she picked up her GliGrapple, and put it in the holster at her back.

"Never leave home without it." She muttered, before adjusting the holster.

"Gli!!?!"

Latoya suddenly had an idea. She remembered the weirdo who had attacked the bus, and how he had used telepathic powers.

"This might work." She muttered, as she went to her case and took out her Umbreon skin vest.

"Gli?"

"Dark types resist psychic attacks." She said to the puzzled looking Gligar, before reaching round the back of her costume and undoing the zip. As she pulled the top half of the costume down, she slipped the item of clothing over her shoulders, before pulling the costume back on.

"That might resist it slightly." She said. "If not, then what have I lost?"

She made her way to the window, and looked out over the streets of Gaitham City.

"Wonder what happened to Carla." Latoya muttered, as she took the GliGrapple out and aimed at the building opposite Carla's apartment.

She pulled the trigger, and felt the kick as the grapple streaked towards the top of the building.

Latoya felt the cable tighten, as she charged forward and dived off the small balcony.

Feeling the wind catch upon her wings, she reeled the cable in, pulling herself to the top of the building. She pulled herself over the small wall, and jogged forward across the roof.

As she saw the sirens in the distance, she aimed again, and jumped again. And pulled herself to yet another rooftop.

"I should find a quicker method of transport." She muttered, before seeing the traffic below. "Then again...."

* * *

"Most unfortunate for all of you here." Kazam said, as he lazily spun the gun on his finger. "You could have stayed in bed this morning and slept, yet you got up and we start to have this conversation about how you should have stayed in bed this morning."

A hostage behind him looked like they were about to make a run for it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Kazam commented, as he heard a loud smashing sound downstairs. "Unless you want me to shoot you. Then, I'd do that if I was you."

He spun around and sent a bullet into the wall barely an inch away from where the hostage was.

"Not a good idea to try and mess with someone who can read minds."

Killer Croconaw was taking a long time downstairs, but then again, it did take a while to break into a secure bank vault, so maybe he should cut his less than averagely intellectual friend some slack.

"Try to escape again, and it'll be in your eye." He warned.

Satisfied with his efforts to ensure that there would be no more attempted hostage escapes, he sat down on a table and waited for the Killer Croconaw to return.

"So, have any of you heard any good jokes lately? Jokes about people going into banks and getting forced to fight for their lives. Because those kind of jokes may become reality if I get bored, and my estimated colleague in crime doesn't show up soon!!!!"

He yelled the last part, hoping that Killer Croconaw would hear him, amplifying his voice with his psychic powers.

* * *

"Gaitham District Central." Latoya muttered, as she saw the police cars parked up outside, people watching from behind the barricades, SWAT team on standby. "The ideal target for nutjobs who have too much spare time."

She raised her GliGrapple and aimed at the roof of the bank. Latoya pulled the trigger and saw the grappling hook sail through the air.

"Next stop, Gaitham District Central."

She looked up at Gligar in the sky, before checking her grapple was secured.

Then, she jumped....

* * *

"Oh damn!!!" Jenny Gordon exclaimed, as she looked up and saw the shape that looked slightly familiar.

"It's her." The junior officer confirmed, as he looked through a scope. "It's the Gligirl."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"She's going to get hostages killed." She muttered. "Send the SWAT team in one minute. This might be the chance of a distraction."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Did you have the good fortune to acquire all of our intently hard earned new wealth?" Kazam asked, listlessly as he heard Killer Croconaw power into the room.

"Aye, its been done." Killer Croconaw replied, as he shrugged the huge sack over his shoulder. "Soon, we'll have more money than that millionaire who threw his kid in with the Piplups at the zoo."

"What can you possibly mean by that?" Kazam asked, as he fired his weapon into the air. "All I can say is, you've been a great audience, and I hope that we can do it again some time in the future. So, give a big hand for me!!!"

There was a few brief smatterings of applause for him. Mainly from people who didn't want to irritate a gun toting psycho and his spooky looking friend.

"And, I want to thank the teller, who performed admirably in her first holdup, so, let's have some applause for her as well."

"Are you quite done yet?" Killer Croconaw asked, lazily slamming his tail into the floor, carving a huge dent into it.

"You cannot fail to overcompensate for the theatrical." Kazam replied, as he smirked. "Shall we get our picture taken with a hostage. Something to show the grandchildren."

"Let's just get out of here, before the police show up!!!!" Killer Croconaw urged, as he made a run for the door.

"Not so fast!!!!!"

Kazam looked around, and saw the girl with the freaky costume from the bus he had hijacked. She was stood on the upper level of the bank, leaning over the side, watching them with an almost deliberate disinterest.

"I really do have to applaude you and your efforts, girl." He said, lazily. "Because of you backing me into a corner, I found someone to help me in my quest for untold riches."

"The only quest you're going to be completing is the one where you try to heal all of your broken bones." Gligirl replied, caustically.

"Ooh." Killer Croconaw replied. "This bitch has a spine. Maybe I'll rip it out and beat her to death with it."

"Try that and I'll break your fingers and watch you squirm." Gligirl replied.

Kazam smirked, as he raised his handgun and pointed it at her.

"It would indeed appear that you can talk the talk." He remarked. "But, can you walk the walk?"

Gligirl took a fighting stance.

"Maybe we should find out." She said, jumping over the railing and landing on the ground a few feet in front of Kazam.

He quickly adjusted his aim, aiming for her head.

"I can see your every move before you make it." Kazam remarked, as his eyes glowed. "That's the benefit of Future Sight."

Gligirl stopped. If he wasn't bluffing, then she was going to be facing down an unavoidable attack shortly. Assuming that it worked the same as when a Pokemon used it.

"Then, I guess we should make this quick." She said, making a step forward.

Kazam reached out with a hand, trying to grab her with the power of his mind...

Only to find out that he couldn't seem to get a lock on her.

"Interesting." He muttered. "It would appear that you have found a way to get around my telepathy."

She smirked, letting him visibly see it. Since he could only see the bottom half of her face, it was pretty much all he could see.

"That's you screwed then." She remarked.

Kazam coughed.

"You may want to look behind you." He said.

She snorted, waving her hand dismissively.

"How stupid do you think I am?" She asked, before being tapped on the shoulder.

Gligirl spun to see Killer Croconaw leering at her.

"Quite." He replied, as he drew his fist back and sent it crashing into her face.

Gligirl yelled in pain, as she was thrown across the room by the force of the punch.

"Look at that." Killer Croconaw hissed. "She's breakable."

Gligirl staggered to her feet, glaring at Killer Croconaw, as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"There's no way you can beat both of us." Kazam remarked.

As Gligirl took her battle stance, she knew deep down that they were right.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**At the time of writing, I have 40 reviews. I wasn't expecting that many when I started writing what one reviewer thought was a pretty dumb idea until he read it.**

**But, as said before, this is more or less a buildup to the main story which will come out when this one has finished.**

**Thanks so much for every single one of those reviews.**

**And with this chapter end, it doesn't look good for Gligirl. Even if she did find a way to get around Kazam's psychic powers.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!! Please!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven. Unlikely Ally.

* * *

"Would you perchance have any last requests for me to pass on to your family before my aesthetically unpleasing friend rips you apart?" Kazam asked, throwing his spoon in the air.

Gligirl nodded.

"Yeah, you can go and fu...." She started to say, before Killer Croconaw grabbed her by the throat.

"She really does have a mouth on her." He said, covering her in his foul breath. "Wonder what she'd look like with no lips."

As Killer Croconaw leaned in for the bite, the doors burst open and the SWAT team charged in.

"Everyone down on the ground!!!!!"

Gligirl spun around and punched Killer Croconaw in the groin.

He may have been big and scaly, but he still had that vital weak spot.

His eyes bulged out and started to water.

"Owww!!!!" He moaned. "That really hurt!!"

As he clutched the area between his legs, he collapsed to the ground.

Kazam sighed, before spinning around and grabbing the SWAT teams weapons with his mind.

"Time to dance." He cackled, as he used the power of his mind to fire them at the feet of the Officers, scaring them witless.

Latoya charged forward, hoping to get the drop on Kazam.

He spun around, and threw his spoon at her.

It crashed into the front of her armour and exploded, sending her crashing backwards, more blood staining the front of her uniform.

"Oww!!" She muttered, as she collapsed in a heap.

One of the SWAT officers pulled a handgun from a holster and started to fire at Kazam.

He erected a psychic shield around his body, blocking the bullets.

"Back at you!!!" Kazam laughed, as he sent them flying back towards the officer, instantly killing him.

"You.. You bastard." Gligirl spat, as she tried to get up.

She managed to get to her feet, but the pain in her right thigh was intense, burning her everytime she put weight on it.

Kazam seemed to sense it.

"Aww, are you hurt?" He mockingly asked. "You might want to...."

Latoya screamed in pain, as the Future Sight hit her in the lower back, knocking her back to the ground.

"If you're the best superhero this City has to offer." Kazam remarked. "Then, I might actually try to take over it."

He reached out with his mind, still trying to grab her with his psychic powers.

"But before I kill you, would you mind telling me why I can't affect you?" He asked.

Gligirl struggled back to her feet.

"Not going to happen." She said, weakly.

Kazam threw a blast of psychic energy at her, managing to force her back.

She got back up, and started to stagger towards him.

"Why do you keep fighting?" He asked.

"Someone has to!!!!" Latoya replied, as she sucked in all the pain and jumped forward to attack Kazam. He teleported away, avoiding the attack.

"Haven't you learned yet?" He taunted. "You can't stop me."

Gligirl looked around and saw Killer Croconaw getting back up.

"Hey!!" A familiar voice shouted from the balcony. "How about we even up the score?"

* * *

Latoya recognised the voice, as that of Carla.

"Carla!!" She shouted, seeing a weird figure stood upon the balcony. "Is that...?"

The figure did look like her after a fashion. But it also looked like something else.

The creature was humanoid, with long red and blue hair that twisted out in spirals. Upon her forehead, she had a strange blue mask, with a red line down the middle and at the bottom, which connected out to two square ears, also with a blue horizontal line through the middle. There was a humanoid face below that, which did resemble Carla's features. Upon its body, it wore a pair of red gauntlets that extended all the way to her shoulders, while on her torso, she wore something that resembled a black one piece swimming costume, which had a red stripe running across the top part that connected to the straps around her neck. There was a purple jewel in the middle. Then, at her waist, there were a pair of golden objects above the short skirt-like piece of clothing above a pair of red thigh boots.

Kazam smirked.

"And it's not even my birthday." He commented, as the creature jumped from the balcony and landed on the ground.

He reached out with the power of his mind, and tried to grab the new arrival.

She extended an arm, and blocked it with ease.

"Uh oh." Kazam muttered, as he took one of his spoons out. "Feast on this!!!"

He threw the implement at her and watched as it exploded.

It did precisely nothing.

"What are you?!!" He demanded.

"Some people might call me an alien. Some might call me a nightmare. But whatever I am, you are about to feel my wrath."

The creature reached out with an arm, and extended a fist, sending it crashing into the solar plexus of Kazam.

He grunted in pain, before dropping to the ground.

"That hurt!!!" He said, weakly before passing out.

The creature spun around, and sent another fist crashing into Killer Croconaw, knocking him out and through a wall.

Gligirl managed to get up, and take up a defensive stance.

"Latoya!!" The creature said, holding out a hand. "Come with me!!"

"Carla?" Latoya replied, surprised. "What happened to you?"

Carla looked at her.

"I don't know." She said. "But, whatever happened to me, I managed to take control of it. I thought you might be in trouble, so I came to help you once I got the creature under control."

Police Officers started to burst into the building.

"Both of you down on the ground!!!" Jenny Gordon shouted.

Carla spun around.

"Not going to happen." She said, grabbing Latoya's arm. "Let's go!!!"

* * *

Jenny sighed, as the pair of them Teleported away.

"Damnit!!!!" She said, throwing her handcuffs to the ground, before seeing Kazam and Killer Croconaw unconscious on the ground.

"Oh well, at least we have two more for Armaldo Asylum."

* * *

The pair of them reappeared in Carla's apartment, Carla still wearing the costume.

"What actually is that?" Latoya asked.

Carla patted her costume down.

"When I touched that alien rock." She said. "Something came out. It took control of me, and I succumbed to its will. Just be warned. Loud sounds can hurt it. In case I..."

Carla trailed off, as she went into several spasms.

Latoya went over to her.

"Carla?" She said, placing her hand on the arm of her friend, noticing how cool the skin was.

Suddenly, Carla stiffened out, before her normally brown eyes started to glow with a red light.

"It's Deotto now." The creature laughed, in a deeper version of Carla's voice. "And you are the warrior of this place. I am going to take you down, and then this place will be mine."

Gligirl quickly adopted a battle stance.

"Give my friend back now!!!" She warned. "Or face the consequences!!!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Next chapter might be the last one. And it will have a huge battle between Gligirl and the strangely named Deotto. Because its a combination of Deoxys and Ditto. So, even though Kazam and Killer Croconaw are presumably down for now, she still has a bigger problem.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Can Gligirl save Carla, or will Deotto defeat her?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve. Showdown.

* * *

"I have no fear of your consequences." Deotto replied. "I can sense the pain you are in. If we fight, then your body will give out long before I even start to become tired."

Latoya knew that the creature was right.

"There might be the one thing in my favour." She remarked. "I know that Carla is alive in there, somewhere. And I'm sure she's not going to...."

Deotto snapped an arm forward and sent her crashing into the wall.

"You were saying." She replied, as she extended the arm out and grabbed Latoya by the throat.

As the alien creature started to squeeze, Latoya felt needles stabbing her throat, her eyes, her brain...

And then, the creature stopped, dropping her to the ground and backing away.

She looked up, seeing Carla's eyes reappear.

"Get out... Of here!!" Carla urged. "I can't control..."

Deotto took back over and lunged towards Latoya.

Latoya rolled away, reaching for her GliGrapple.

She took it out, and fired at Deotto, hoping to cause some damage.

The grappling hook hit the alien creature square in the stomach and punched a hole straight through.

As the creature Carla had become roared in pain, Latoya jumped up and headed for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

_I need painkillers, now!!!_

She jumped over the sofa, and crouched behind it, almost seconds before the mangled grappling hook went smashing into the wall.

"Oh crap." Latoya muttered, as she looked at the hook.

She then jumped up and made a charge for the bathroom door...

Only for one of Deotto's arms to hit her square in the lower back, throwing her forward and sending her crashing through the door.

She winced, as she felt several splinters of wood puncture her costume.

"Oww!!" She whispered, before seeing the cabinet.

"I really hope that..."

She jumped up, and scrabbled for the cabinet door. As she got one of her hands around the handle, Deotto stepped inside the room.

"You can't escape." She said, extended an arm forward and knocking the cabinet across the room.

Latoya slumped, before recovering her poise.

"I'm not going to." She said, taking her defensive stance. "I'm going to force you out of my friend. One way or another."

Deotto smirked.

"Take your best shot!!!"

Latoya looked around, before seeing the sink. She turned around, jumped off the toilet to propel herself into the air, then bounced off the sink and kicked Deotto in the head.

Deotto hissed, as she went crashing backwards into the main room of the apartment.

Latoya found the destroyed cabinet, and managed to rip the door off its hinges. Rifling through the boxs, and capsules, she found what she was looking for.

"Here goes nothing." Latoya muttered, taking the painkillers out and swallowing a couple.

She then charged into the room to find Deotto gone.

"Aw damnit!!!" She said, before the alien creature crashed into her from behind.

Latoya went tumbling to the ground, and landed a few feet in front of the small table.

"Should probably have warned you about that." Deotto laughed, advancing on her.

Latoya grabbed the table, spinning round and smashed it into Deotto's face, knocking the alien creature back.

She then continued to hit her with the heavy wooden object, until one of Deotto's arms blocked one of them, and sent the object crashing from the window.

"Now what are you going to hit me with?" Deotto demanded.

Latoya leaped forward and hit her opponent with a two fisted blow to the face, which Deotto definetley felt.

She continued the assault, following up with a double roundhouse kick to the solar plexus. Deotto responded with an arm attack that sent her crashing back over the couch.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Deotto remarked, as she walked around the couch, and picked up Latoya by the throat.

Latoya frantically looked around for a weapon, anything she could use to defend against the savage beast.

_Carla!!!! I could really use you to try and break its hold again!!!!!_

There was no help forthcoming, as Deotto brought her over to look into her eyes.

"Just relax!!" She urged, softly. "It'll all be over soon."

"Gliiiii!!!!!"

Latoya looked over, and saw her Gligar perched on the window.

_Gligar? But, wait. That means I can..._

"Gligar!!!" Latoya coughed. "Use.. Screech!!!!!"

Gligar glided forward, and opened its mouth, sending an ear splitting screech out.

If it hurt Latoya without her Gligirl mask, it was absolutely destroying Deotto. She was on the ground, clutching her ears, as they bleed. Carla's eyes were bleeding as well, as was her nose.

Deotto looked up, but spoke with Carla's voice.

"Just get out of here!!!" She urged, as she struggled against Deotto's control.

Latoya took her advice, grabbing the Gligirl mask, and running for the door.  
"Gligar, get out of here!!!!" Latoya urged.

Gligar gave one last screech, before escaping through the window.

Almost instantly, Deotto was back on her feet and chasing after Latoya.

* * *

As she exited the room, in her confusion, Latoya turned left, and found herself heading for the roof instead of the street. And as she saw Deotto strolling after her, she knew that there was no turning back.

_She's not hurrying, because she knows that once I get to the roof, I'll be trapped. I need to get there faster and look for some method of defending myself._

Latoya kicked the door, feeling the old lock give way. She ran up the stairs, and found herself on the roof.

"Now what?" She wondered, before turning to see Deotto at the bottom of the stairs.

She frantically looked around, and saw a length of metal piping on the ground.

_I'm not even going to question what it's doing here, but I'm glad that it is._

Latoya dived over to it, and gripped it in her gloves.

She saw Deotto watching her.

"Does the weapon give you hope?" Deotto asked.

Latoya shook her head.

"Seeing you gives me hope." She replied. "Seeing you use Carla's face as a mask makes me battle harder in attempt to free her. And I'll only stop when she's freed, or I'm dead."

Deotto smirked.

"Shall we see what I can do about that?" She asked, charging forward.

Latoya swung the object, only to feel it catch thin air.

Then, Deotto hit her from behind, causing her to stumble.

It might have been the repeated batterings that she had taken over the last few hours, but Deotto seemed to be moving faster.

Another attack from Deotto, and Latoya crumpled to one knee. She swung the metal pipe, and managed to hit Deotto in the arm.

Deotto roared in slight discomfort, before swinging her uninjured arm and sending the pipe crashing out of Carla's hand and over the side of the building.

"Is that the best you have?" She asked, before punching Latoya in the face.

Latoya gasped in pain, as she felt her nose crack.

Deotto continued to land the punches, until Latoya went limp.

"You were meant to be the defender of this City?" She asked. "Carla has been screaming out how the amazing Gligirl will save her from me. But you know what? What she doesn't know is that there's no way for us to seperate. We'll always be joined from now on."

Latoya spat up blood, and started to try and get up.

Deotto brought her leg back, and sent her foot crashing into Latoya's ribs, forcing her back to the ground.

"As you lay down on the cold ground, you must be feeling the taste of defeat." Deotto taunted. "How many criminals did you help stop in Shinji City?" Deotto asked, reaching down and pulling Latoya up by the ears of her mask. "Yet you couldn't even defeat me!!!"

Latoya took a deep breath. She knew that it wasn't over yet as long as she was still alive.

"Any last words?" Deotto asked.

Latoya shook her head.

"Just an action." She said, swinging her leg and stamping on Deotto's kneecap.

The creature howled in pain, dropping her to the ground.

Latoya was instantly on her feet, and on the attack.

She threw everything into her barrage of attacks, sending punches into Deotto's face, kicks to the stomach, even the occasional headbutt.

The fight had taken on a much more even turn, as Deotto seemed to weaken under the attacks.

"What's the matter?" Latoya panted, as she punched her opponent in the throat. "Can't keep up?"

Deotto responded, by dropping to the ground, and taking Latoya's legs out from underneath her.

Latoya crashed to the ground, landing on her back, and winced as she felt the impact jar into her spine.

"And here we have it." Deotto crowed, as she stood over Latoya's prone form. "I have wo.."

Deotto stopped speaking, and had a look of anguish on her face.

"Latoya!!" Carla whispered. "Help me."

Latoya groaned.

"I can barely move." She replied.

Carla looked at her friend.

"I can't go on like this." Carla groaned, as she looked around. She managed to force herself over to the edge of the building and looked down.

"Carla, no!!!" Latoya shouted, as she tried to get up.

Carla turned around.

"Just promise me that you'll go on fighting." She said.

Latoya managed to get up to her feet and stagger over as...

As Carla stepped backwards over the side of the building.

There was a strangled scream, as Latoya managed to reach the edge and see that Carla had been impaled on a flagpole.

She sighed angrily, tears running down her cheeks, clearly visible from behind the mask.

"Goddamnit!!!!" She yelled. "Why did you have to do that?"

* * *

As people crowded around, and sirens were heard in the distance, Gligirl looked down upon the scenes that she had helped create and wept.

"What have I done?" She asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Who saw it coming? Hands up!!!**

**So, Deotto is no more and everything seems rosy. Apart from the obvious. But what happens next?**

**Next chapter will be the last one, and then there'll be another fic after that.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Every one means quite a bit.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen. Funeral.

* * *

Latoya threw her mask to the ground, and went to sit in the chair.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!!!" She screamed, punching the arm of the chair. "You slack stupid..."

She groaned, before standing up to look out of the window. She could see them trying to take Carla's body off the flagpole. Just the sight of her friends frail body being gently eased up the long metal pole made her sick inside.

For the first time, she wondered where the alien creature had gone. It had been in control of Carla when she had gone over the edge, and when Latoya had arrived at the edge, Carla had been back to her normal appearance, only she was dead and gone.

Something then hit Latoya.

"What if the creature isn't dead?" She said, aloud, taking her Gligirl costume off, boots first. "What if it...."

There was a knock at the door, making her jump.

She looked over at it.

"Who is it?" Latoya called.

"Gaitham City Police."

Latoya sighed, as she reached over for a towel. She wrapped it around her body, covering the remnants of her costume.

_I really hope they don't question my face._

She had caught a glimpse of her damaged face in the mirror, and knew that she was going to have to answer at least one question on it.

Latoya opened the door, seeing Jenny Gordon on the other side.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

Gordon looked at her closely.

"Are you okay?" Gordon asked. "You look slightly..."

Latoya sighed.

"Fell down some stairs." She replied. "Big stairs. And then someone dropped a bin on me."

Gordon looked like she didn't believe her.

"What can I do?" Latoya asked, having a strange feeling she knew what it was about.

Gordon sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you this." She replied. "But, do you know a Carla Evans?"

Latoya nodded.

"She's my flatmate." She answered.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Carla Evans was found outside this building, having impaled herself on the flagpole. We think it might have been suicide..."

_You're not wrong._

"But, we need to complete an inquiry to find out what happened." Gordon said. "Can you come down to the station and answer a few questions."

Latoya tried to look shocked. She didn't have to act too much, still numb over what her friend had done.

"Sure." She mumbled. "I'll do that."

"You don't have to do it right now." Gordon said, gently. "Wait a few days."

Latoya nodded.

"Okay." She replied. "I'll call you to make an appointment. Is the number still 911?"

Gordon managed a small smile despite herself.

"Yes." Gordon replied, reaching up to straighten her hat. "It is."

Latoya managed a weak smile.

"Goodbye, Officer Jenny." She said, before closing the door.

* * *

It was the night after they had buried Carla in Gaitham Cemetery.

Latoya stood over the grave, wearing her Gligirl costume, looking at the freshly dug earth.

"I am so sorry." She said, taking a bunch of Lillie's from her utility belt. "I should have done more to save you."

Latoya placed them on the grave, before taking her mask off.

"But, I promise you this." She said, kneeling down and touching the earth. "I am going to stop all crime in this City. I'm going to honour your last request. Nobody will remain when I'm through."

There was a cough from behind her, and she swore silently, praying that it wasn't a member of the press.

"Latoya?" She heard a voice ask.

She got up, and turned to see somebody she hadn't seen for a long time. A middle aged man with prematurely greying hair, wearing a black suit. He looked like he'd come for the funeral.

"Mr. Evans." Latoya said, feeling sick again, as he looked her up and down.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Latoya, why are you wearing a Gligirl costume?"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry about Carla." Latoya replied. "But, I need to tell you something."

She poured her heart out, telling Carla's father about the events of the last week or so. Kazam, Killer Croconaw, Jattles, Gordon and Deotto.

Mr. Evans sat down on a bench.

"So she.." He said.

"Your daughter was the real hero." Latoya replied. "If she hadn't done what she did, the creature controlling her would probably have killed me and gone onto the rest of the City. That was the hero manifesting inside all of us."

"I'm so proud." Mr. Evans said, holding his head in his hands. "Yet, I wish I could have told her..."

"I know." Latoya replied. "But, although nothing I can do will help your daughter, I am going to fulfill her last request. I'm going to scrub the crime from this filthy City."

Mr. Evans stood up.

"I want to help you." He said. "If that's what my daughter wanted, then I'm willing to help you."

Latoya didn't know what to say.

"I don't know." She said. "It's...."

"Life's dangerous." Mr. Evans replied. "It's dangerous crossing the road. I think I can help you."

They heard sirens in the distance.

"The City needs you, Gligirl." He said, as Latoya pulled her mask back on.

"Thanks, Mr. Evans." She replied.

He managed a weak grin.

"Call me Albert." He said, patting her on the forearm. "Now, get going. I want to have a few last words with my daughter."

Gligirl turned, and ran off into the woods. She withdrew her GliGrapple and fired into the sky, vanishing.

"Go get them." Albert muttered, as he went to stand in front of the grave.

* * *

"Go go go!!!!" Gordon shouted, as the battering ram crashed the door open.

Several officers raced into the warehouse, only to find the Team Rocket goons all knocked out and badly beaten up.

"Oh my..." Gordon said, holstering her weapon. "Who could have...."

"Compliments of Gligirl." A darkened figure said from the balcony.

Gordon looked up.

"You again!!!" She demanded. "Stop right there, as you are under arrest."

Gligirl shook her head.

"I'm not here to fight." She said. "I'm here to give you a warning. Where there is crime, I'll be there. Where there is injustice, I'll be there. Where there is the sound of a lone woman crying in an alley before being raped, I'll be there."

She saluted to Gordon.

"See you around."

Gligirl raised her grapple, and fired into the roof of the warehouse, crashing through the skylight.

Gordon sighed.

"Goddamnit." She muttered. "Get these people cuffed and into the wagon."

* * *

"Goodbye." Albert said, as he turned around to leave the grave. Turning to start his new secret life helping Gligirl fight injustice.

As he walked away, the body of his daughter lay in its coffin. Nobody saw her cold dead eyes glowing with a red light.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, it's finally over. With the possible chance of the return of Deotto.**

**There will be another Gligirl fic soon. Promise.**

**I can give you a little spoiler in that the first villain she will face is known as the Mimer.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! I never expected to get that many.**

**And a final don't forget to review!!!!**


End file.
